Digitalove or Realove
by Ryuuga Athenania
Summary: 'Maaf, Naruto.  Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Kau tahu kan, aku sedang sibuk menangani proyekku dengan Hyuuga Corp. Kuharap kau mengerti.'"Ta-tapi Sasuke, sebentar lagi kan ki   "'Tuut...tuut...tuut...'Warning: Boys Love Dedicated for SasuNaru Day 2011


Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Words: Maybe 1.288 *ditendang*

Warning: Boys Love

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Omku yang gak pernah mau mengakui kalau aku mewarisi Naruto)

Dedicated for Indonesian Sasunaru Day 2011

Author's Note:

Halo~

Ini fanfic pertama yang kutulis~ (meskipun bukan fic pertama yang dipublish)

Maaf bila mengecewakan...

Terima kasih mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic Ryuuga!

ENJOY!

° ° ° ° °DIGITALOVE or REALOVE° ° ° ° °

'_Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Kau tahu kan, aku sedang sibuk menangani proyekku dengan Hyuuga Corp. Kuharap kau mengerti.'_

"Ta-tapi Sasuke, sebentar lagi kan ki ̶ "

'_Tuut...tuut...tuut...'_

Naruto menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke? Tidakkah kau ingat sebentar lagi kita akan memperingati hari jadi kita? Ataukah kau tidak peduli?" Naruto menghela napas lagi. Matanya melirik salah satu angka di kalendernya yang dilingkari spidol berwarna merah. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan kelakuan Sasuke, kekasihnya, yang terus menerus menghindar dan tidak pernah mau mendengarkannya lagi.

"Mungkinkah ̶ tidak, aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada Neji. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dia tulus mencintai Gaara. Tidak mungkin...tidak...aku yakin, pasti tidak," Naruto terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, meskipun keraguan terus menyeruak, "tidak... tidak..."

Naruto mulai merasa kepalanya sakit. Dan tanpa terelakkan, sebutir air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya.

"Sasuke..." lirihnya.

Dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir, ia pun tertidur di meja belajarnya.

..oo00OO _Digitalove_ OO00oo..

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan cahaya di sekitarnya. Meskipun hari sudah malam, ia tetap saja merasa silau karena lampu yang menyala. Saat kesadaran sudah sepenuhnya menguasainya, ia pun teringat akan percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

"Dasar Teme... Brengsek kau..." umpatnya pelan.

Tak mau berlama-lama dengan kegelisahan, ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya sebentar. Setelah merasa cukup segar, ia berjalan ke sebuah kursi di depan komputernya.

'Mungkin dengan bermain-main di Facebook atau Twitter sebentar, aku bisa mengembalikan _mood_ku.' pikirnya.

Ia pun segera membuka situs akun Facebook-nya, mengetikkan email, lalu mengisi kolom password. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya tersenyum saat memikirkan _password_ yang sedang ia ketik. _Password_ tentang ia dan Sasuke.

'_rubh3ym107'_

Saat _homepage_ sudah terpampang, matanya tertuju pada sebuah ikon di pojok halaman.

'_**Prince Frangorhine**__ wants to be your friend' _

Tanpa pikir panjang, diterimanya saja permintaan pertemanan itu. Baginya sekarang, yang penting adalah gila-gilaan di Facebook dan melupakan masalahnya untuk sementara.

Tiba-tiba, _chat box_ di pojok halamannya berpendar, tanda ada seseorang yang ingin mengobrol dengannya.

_**Prince Frangorhine:**__ Hi. Nganggur?_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Nganggur abis. Bosen abis. BeTe abis. Abis-abisan._

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__Masalah?_

_**Tigeramenaru:**__ Iya nih. Biasa, masalah pacar._

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__Break?_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Bukan, tapi dicuekin. Alasannya masalah kerja terus._

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__Mungkin sibuk_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Tapi udah berminggu-minggu. Objek kesibukannya sama terus. Sampe jealous_

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__Sering?_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Lumayan. Tapi biasanya penyebab sibuknya ganti-ganti. Apalagi bentar lagi Anniversary_

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__Anniversary? Harus?_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Ya...gak harus. Tapi kan pengen ngerayain juga._

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__Buat apa?_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Buat...aarrghh! Pokoknya pengen! Kamu kok irit ngomong, sih? Ngingetin ke dia! Ngeselin tahu gak!_

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__Aku atau dia?_

Naruto tiba-tiba salah tingkah. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia seperti ditanyai seseorang yang ingin dirinya memilih pacar.

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Ma-maksud?_

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__Yang ngeselin_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Dua-duanya! Irit ngomong! Pelit huruf! Brengsek! Teme! Pantat Ayam! Tomato freak! Iceman!_

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__Aku atau dia?_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Sama aja!_

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__Gimana kamu bisa yakin aku Pantat Ayam atau Tomato Freak?_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Itu...er...aargh! Pokoknya sama-sama ngeselin!_

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__Kenapa suka dia?_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Aku...gak tahu. Cinta gak butuh alasan, kan?_

_**Prince Frangorhine:**__ Baka_

_**Tigeramenaru:**__ Apa? Kamu sok manggil baka, emang kamu sendiri pinter apa?_

_**Prince Frangorhine:**__ Emang, BAKARU_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Bakaru?_

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__BAKA tigeramenaRU_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Aaarrggh! IMAIMASHII!_

_**Prince Rhineschee: **__Udah malem. Met tidur._

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Oh..oke. Met tidur juga. Besok kita lanjutin lagi, ya?_

_**Prince Frangorhine:**__ Hn_

Naruto merasa cukup lega sekarang, setelah ia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya. Kelihatannya si _Prince_ itu adalah teman curhat yang cukup baik untuknya.

..oo00OO _Realove_ OO00oo..

Sejak saat itu, Naruto sering sekali _chatting_ dengan _Prince_. Kini ia sudah bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Ia melewatkan hari-harinya seperti biasa, namun kali ini tanpa kehadiran Sasuke sedikit pun. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu peduli, karena ia sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk diajak melupakan masalah sejenak. Tidurnya pun selalu nyenyak. Entah karena terlalu sering tidur larut malam, atau karena tidak ada masalah yang membebaninya lagi.

Tapi suatu hari, ia melihat spidol merah di kalendernya. Dan ia pun ingat akan semua masalahnya, seakan semuanya baru saja terjadi kemarin. Ia teringat akan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, juga masalahnya dengan _Prince_.

**Flashback**

_**Prince Frangorhine:**__ Bakaru, bagaimana Teme-mu itu?_

_**Tigeramenaru:**__ Dia...masih belum berkomunikasi sama sekali denganku. Memangnya kenapa?_

_**Prince Frangorhine:**__ Apa kau masih mencintainya?_

_**Tigeramenaru: **__Aku membencinya, tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku. Tunggu! Kau tadi memanggilku bakaru lagi! Sampai kapan kau akan terus memanggilku begitu, IMAIMASHII?_

_**Prince Frangorhine: **__Sampai kau bukan lagi BAKA naRU_

_**Tigeramenaru:**__ Kalau kau chat denganku hanya untuk mengejekku, lebih baik aku off saja._

_**Prince Frangorhine:**__ Jadilah pacarku._

_**Tigeramenaru:**__ Aopa? Kau bercvanda?_

_**Prince Frangorhine:**__ Ada 2 typos. Kau gugup? Atau editor yang tidak becus? Pantas kau tidak dibelikan ramen oleh kakekmu. Hasil editanmu berantakan_

_**Tigeramenaru:**__ Hei! Aku biasanya teliti, kok! Si Mesum itu memang pelit, makanya tidak mau menggajiku! Aku tadi cuma terkejut, kok!_

_**Prince Frangorhine:**__ Jadi?_

_**Tigeramenaru:**__ Apa?_

_**Prince Frangorhine:**__ Jadi pacarku?_

_**Tigeramenaru:**__ Aku...bingung_

_**Prince Frangorhine:**__ Aku takkan mengungkit ini lagi. Tapi, kuberi kau batas hingga tanggal 10 Juli. Pilih aku atau dia._

"_Eh?" Naruto berjengit._

_**Prince Frangorhine**__ is offline now._

**End of Flashback**

Naruto melihat ponselnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda komunikasi di situ. Menghela napas kecewa, ia kembali masuk ke akun Facebooknya, mencoba mencari teman curhatnya. Baru saja ia masuk, matanya sudah tertuju pada sebuah ikon di pojok atas. Ia melihat ada pesan baru dari orang yang sangat ingin dicarinya barusan, yang ternyata sedang _offline_.

_**Prince Frangorhine**_

_Konoha Forest's Lake. 23.50_

Danau hutan Konoha? Ia ingat betul, itu adalah tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, sekaligus tempat pernyataan cintanya. Itu juga tempat yang paling sering ia kunjungi bersama Sasuke bila sedang membutuhkan ketenangan. Intinya, tempat itu adalah tempatnya bersama Sasuke. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu akan kisah dan kenangannya bersama sang kekasih. Dan sekarang, mau tidak mau ia harus pergi kesana.

..oo00OO _Digitalove_ OO00oo..

Naruto memarkirkan motornya di samping sebuah pohon besar. Ia tak melihat kendaraan apapun di sekitar situ. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.55.

'Sial! Aku terlambat!' pikirnya panik.

Sembari berjalan cepat, ia terus berdoa dalam hati semoga orang itu tidak pergi sebelum ia datang. Saat mencapai semak yang membatasinya dengan pinggiran danau, ia mulai melihat sesosok manusia. Dia...tinggi. Tegap. Memakai kemeja kantor. Sepertinya jasnya sudah dilepas. Naruto bisa melihatnya teronggok di samping kaki lelaki itu. Dia juga memiliki model rambut yang unik. Bentuknya seperti ̶ oh tidak. Itu...

Lelaki itu menoleh.

"Halo, dobe," sapanya.

"Atau harus kusapa...bakaru,"

Naruto terbelalak.

..oo00OO _Realove_ OO00oo..

"Jadi, kau menyamar sebagai _Prince_?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi pada waktu tertentu iya,"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku melihat foto-fotonya, dan itu bukan kau!"

"Kau lupa aku pernah _hacking_ data mafia Rusia itu? Si Klostnovick itu? Kau pikir sekuat apa sistem keamanan _facebook_? Hacker pemula saja bisa menerobos,"

"Lalu apakah kau mengenal orang yang akunnya kau bajak itu?"

"Sai, sepupuku,"

"Eh? Tidakkah ia marah? Atau kau sudah memberitahunya?"

"Biar,"

"Kau i ̶ "

**Syuung... Dhuar! Ptar! Ctar!**

"Eh? Kembang api?"

"Happy Anniversary, dobe,"

Owari

Omake

_**Prince Frangorhine**__ now married with __**Tigeramenaru**_

_**BeautIno**_

_Sai! Teganya kamu! Kita putus!_

_**SakuraBlossom**_

_Sai! Ternyata kamu sudah menigakan aku! Playboy! Brengsek! Kita putus!_

_**Hinata-chan**_

_Sai-kun... Maaf, aku kecewa. Kita putus, ya..._

_**Ten-chan**_

_Sai-badak! Awas kau! Besok kujamin kau masuk rumah sakit! Kita putus!_

_**TemaTema FanFans**_

_Sai, selamat ya. Asetmu di Suna dibekukan. Kita putus._

_**Hana Hanamizuka**_

_Sai, lima kucing persiamu tidak sengaja terkena formula baruku. Bulu mereka sekarang berwarna polkadot pink-kuning. Karena formulaku itu sangat mahal, aku membeli lagi bahan-bahannya. Untungnya kau mengajariku tanda tanganmu. Terima kasih, ya. Kalau tidak salah, tagihan kartu kreditmu sekitar satu atau dua miliar. Oh ya, kita putus. _

_**Hyuuga-Sabaku no Neji**_

_Sai! Beraninya kau mempermainkan Hinata-hime! Awas kau!_

_**Or0cH1-chn buk34nn BkorO**_

_S4i!1_kUuNn... kMu j4HT! tP1 4Ku r3L k0Q j4D1 ynQ q-DwucH... :*_

"..."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara orang muntah dari dalam kamar mandi Sai, yang terus terdengar hingga beberapa jam setelahnya.

FIN

Author's Note:

Penjelasan _account name_:

**Prince Frangorhine**

Prince: Pangeran [B. Inggris]

Frango: Ayam [B. Portugis]

Ayam = Shio Sasuke (mungkin)

Rhine - Rhinoceros - Badak: Sai [B. Jepang]

**Tigeramenaru**

Tiger: Macan

Macan = Shio Naruto (mungkin)

Ramen: Makanan favorit Naruto (readers: udah tau!)

Naru: Naruto (ya iyalah!)

Shio mereka sebenarnya seharusnya sama, tapi sampai sekarang Ryuuga bingung mau pakai yang mana. Jadi, Ryuuga samakan saja dengan sifat mereka, meskipun mungkin menurut readers sangat tidak cocok. Yang penting ada shio-nya kan? *ngeles*

Ini fanfic pertama yang Ryuuga buat. Kalau tidak melihat pengumuman SasuNaru Day di Shrine, mungkin hingga sekarang Ryuuga belum membuat fic.

Akhir kata,

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SASUNARU!**

Readers yang mau ikut merayakan, review ya!

_Status: mempersiapkan mental untuk menerima flame. *Moga-moga ketawanya gak terlalu ngakak(?)*_

_Regards,_

_Ryuuga Athenania_


End file.
